Bouken no Saigishin
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Skypiea. A kenkaku and a koukogakusha. Trying to be together while fighting with their 'supposed ? jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

**Bouken no Saigishin**

**Kaizoku-Kari ken Koulogalusha**

**Capítulo 1: …and you?**

They had just arrived to this strange place called Skypiea that was on the clouds and he could not stop looking at nothing more that it was not she.

Nico Robin.

There was still so little time that she had joined to Mugiwara, by own choice, after leaving the organization "Baroque Works" and all the mistrust felt towards her had been partly overcome. What he should thank Luffy to be able to transmitting his contagious confidence. Although this does not mean that he was trusting her totally.

_'No. That would be a mistake for beginners.'_

Practically she continued being a stranger and his confidence would have yet to be earned. Something that he was not granting it carelessly.

What he could not admit without any chink of doubt was that Robin was a woman, not only, incredibly beautiful if not that was interesting of see. To observe. Something that was seeming that she also liked to do.

All his nakamas went out running towards the beach happy for been in a place as amazing as in that they were. Zoro? It did not matter him where he was if to his side was Robin. In spite of the fact that only they crossed a few words between them, he could realize that she had something special and he was ready to find out it.

The own Robin who only was speaking punctually when it was strictly necessary or, as Zoro realized, when it was necessary a small stimulus to continue forward, knew what to say to satisfy everyone. Nobody escaped of her nice and wise words.

Nobody?

Zoro could not say if the words that he swap with the koukogakusha could be fitted in this type since she did not try to sweet-talking him with her tricks but yes that, unlike to the others, with him seemed a little more open and was not hiding herself after her mask of quiet and calm that always seemed to wear put on.

And now here they were alone and to alone on the deck of Going no Merri. The last ones to go to the fun along with their Nakama. To Zoro would not mind anything that they would be here only the two. What could be throughout this strange floating island that could compete with Robin? Nothing. Even against one of her smiles...of her looks...of her gestures...of her positions...

Her voice extracted him of his thoughts.

"...and you?"

Zoro lifted his gaze toward her. A raised eyebrow as the only visible sample of surprise because once again was dedicating him a few words. Not as the few ones that she dedicated to Nami and him a few seconds before with a concise: '...hear. This "Skypiea"...' No, now she was talking to him.

"**¿…?**"

If before, he could not avoid staring fixedly at her when she returned to the deck after having changed her clothes. Now, backed against the railing, his eyes traveled on every curve of her body. See the light yellow blouse that so well suits her and a pants so tight with a waist so low that managed to cause an almost uncontrollable desire to Zoro. The detail, necessary but right now captivating, it were her bare feet and to be able to see her little toes. Finally falling into her blue eyes. These eyes that were looking in detail to waiting his reply, almost as if she needed it to continue forward as well.

But for him was lacking of significance the clothes that Robin was wearing. What was capturing all his attention was the position in which she was speaking to him. Her hands intertwined by the fingers on her back while she was maintaining a leg slightly delayed to mark the hip.

Innocent but sensual.

_'A real woman.'_

"Yes. I also go!"

Those simple words managed to draw a smile of happiness to Robin's face. Although she knew that Zoro did not have thought remained in the Going no Merry and that, like the rest of Mugiwara, he would disembark in the beach, Robin was feeling much better on it having been able to listen it of his own mouth.

She could listen the shouts and the laughs of the others enjoying in the beach of the delights that Skypiea was offering them and she was astonished as in a little time her life had passed from the darkness in that she met obliged to live working at "Baroque Works" in her search of the Rio Poneglyph, to the happiness and the light that they were granting her because she were now with Mugiwara.

_'Maybe they are to whom I have searched all my life...'_

But Robin after a lifetime of continuous disappointments did not dare to think seriously that she had finally found her nakamas. Those who were to be waiting her to take her with them and be happy. She could not, even with the presence of the man who was feeling that had stolen her heart.

_'Because if nothing changes at the end for me...I could not stand it. I do not want to go back to my former way of life! Not after knowing them.'_

"I never thought about..." the eyes of Robin were covering the whole horizon of the country. "...to go of adventures..." going across the beach where Mugiwara were enjoying the moment. "Embarking and disembarking." Finishing looking Zoro who were returning his look to her surprised by her words.

"¿...?"

Zoro had not any doubt that were happening what were happening, he never will understand this woman ... or none.

_'Unless she allows it.'_

Robin turned towards the railing of the Merry ready to disembark and join in the bouken of Skypiea with the others.

Which was her surprise when she felt as someone was taking her of a hand stopping her. Surprised she left herself to go and having turned she was meeting with Zoro whom had her fastened for her hand. That warmth was making Robin nervous but the look with which Zoro was looking at her was leaving her breathless. No one never looked at her with so much devotion … with so much love.

"...kensh-?"

Her voice was interrupted when Zoro attracted her towards him and kissed her with all his soul. An action of which the koukogakusha had never expected to be witness and much less to take part in it.

Imagined? Yes. Dreamed? Every night. Wished? From the first moment in which she knew him.

The surprise quickly gave way to a hunger that she never thought one day be able to sate. The hunger for Zoro's kisses. Of the flavor of his body.

Whatever the desire that Zoro feels it for her was felt in a mutual way by Robin and she would demonstrate it to him giving everything she had in that kiss.

Robin's hands supported against the chest of the kenkaku, not to separate him if not to feel him next to her. To avoid be carried away by her imagination and despite the flavor of his lips, the heat of his tongue, she knew that without a support she could easily get lost by her desire to belong.

_'Kenshi-san.'_

Robin closed her hands grabbing the shirt of Zoro. Feeling this movement and taking advantage to catch their breath, Zoro, reluctantly, he separated from Robin.

Silently, without removing the eyes of the other, they were recovering the air of their lungs.

"Look...if I went too fa-"

It was Robin's turn to interrupt him and to pushing him she cornered him against the mask of prow. Zoro could not avoid be surprised for the attitude and Robin's sauciness, which guessing his thoughts for the face that he was putting smiled maliciously before throwing herself on his lips and to recover that delicious sensation that his kisses were providing to her.

Grabbing his head, Robin was directing the kisses and Zoro decided to leave that part to her while he was focused on other parts. His hand slipped for Robin's body to end in her hip, moment which he took advantage to lift her leg and to do that their bodies were closer.

They liking it the sensations that this minimal contact were providing both to them, Zoro decided to increase the contact, lifting her hips until Robin fastened herself to the waist of Zoro with her legs.

Their breathings were almost uncontrollable and their hearts beating runaway. But it was not enough. They wanted more. They not were wanting that these sensations were stopping...these feelings.

Zoro left her lips and started crossing her neck with his lips before his tongue was discovering a new and fascinating flavor that was making him go mad. Robin's salty skin was addictive.

Grabbing his hair she forced him to turn his look towards her face...toward her lips because she knew that Zoro was unable to leave it for long. And much less when Robin was licking her lips slowly. As she had imagined, Zoro came back to kiss her again almost to the moment in which he returned to see her appetizing lips.

His hands were covering the warm skin of Robin's back while he was lifting the blouse. Nothing seemed to exist in the world except them two.

It was a perfect moment. Unique and that none wanted to end it.

"NAMIII. A FEW FLOWEEERS." Sanji shouted suddenly.

_'Bloody ero-kukku.'_

"ROBIN-CHAAAN. ALSO I HAVE FOR YOU ... ROBIN-CHAAAN?"

Their lips were separating slowly, fearing that this one could be the last moment in which they could touch it. Robin slipped of Zoro's body until that her bare feet touched the floor of the deck. Their eyes stayed in the same level, trying to read the soul of another.

Finally was Robin who resigned moved away from Zoro while she was putting well the blouse.

"It will be better that we disembark before kukku-san comes to look for me."

Zoro knew she was right but did not have why to accept it. Seeing her to move away from his side was provoking a painful sensation in his chest and Zoro knew what he really wanted.

He did not want to let her go.

Once again when Robin was about to begin the descent to the sea of clouds was stopped. This time the surprise entailed no strangeness, if not hope. Taking her gently by the arms Zoro attracted her towards his body until that only their clothes stood between them. Something that they were wishing that soon would cease to happen and that nothing would separate them.

"... ... kenshi-san?"

Robin's voice was sounding suffocated by the desire and the yearnings that they had to suppress in these moments. Something that were increasing when she felt the Zoro's huge erection tight against her ass.

"You're right...but I would like to make you a question before." Zoro's voice sounded equally if not more suffocated than Robin's voice.

"…ask me...kenshi-san…" Robin had to bite her own low lip to be able to control herself and avoid turning herself towards Zoro.

Before he could make the question, he needed to take some air and calm his worked breathing down.

"Do you remember what Luffy said...?" started to say Zoro while he was interweaving his hands with Robin's body. "...about what soft and warm were those clouds?" Robin nodded unable to rely on her voice.

"Would you like to check it?" asked to her while he tightened himself more to Robin.

Unable to avoid a pleasant groan by the sensations that Zoro was causing her and without need to have to use words to answer him, Robin arched herself in order that Zoro's erection was rubbing her ass. This time it was Zoro who could not avoid the groan of pleasure.

The idea was there. They would disembark and would be together with the others until they saw the first opportunity to be able to get away and be together. Then they would demonstrate what they were feeling really, not just their bodies, also their hearts and their souls.

"Go you first." said Zoro liberating her reluctantly. "I'm going to need some time before I can join with you in the beach."

Robin descended thanks to her 'piernas fleur' while her bubbly giggles were filling the place.

_'Are you whom I love, kenshi-san?' Robin moved away, enjoying the freshness of the clouds in her bare feet. 'Please, be whom I love.'_

Will continue in **Chapter 2: Small Gestures, Great Intentions**

The first thing I have to do is to apologize for my bad-bad-bad English. And if you did read the entire story and you found out about that the story goes ... CONGRATULATIONS! You are an expert in strange dialects. Yes, it is true. I kill the English every time that I have to write it.

The story will go slowly, both because of idiom and by my other fics.

You know. If you like it, review me and if you do not like...review as well. ; )

Nice to write you.

By the way. About my other fics. Don't be worry that this week I post the chapter 5 of 'Donde tu corazón vive'. And if you don't know it…read it right now!!! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bouken no Saigishin**

**Kaizoku-Kari ken Koulogalusha**

**Chapter 2: Small Gestures, Great Intentions **

Zoro needed several minutes to achieve that his body had calmed down enough to allow him leave the Going no Merry. Of a jump he landed in that strange clouds´s sea. And in spite of what Nami had said, to have verified it for himself was not calming him at all. Somehow he knew that all this was going to finish bitting them in the ass… And was this possibility of problems what was encouraging Zoro to follow his nakamas. Well, this and that he could not leave Luffy alone with that gang that was unable to control him.

'_And sure that this kannouteki onna has nothing to do about it?'_

The sensation that had walking on the clouds was strangely disturbing, since it were a few clouds that were wetting him the feet. It was true that the rain was coming from the clouds but this was ridiculous. It was a luck to have verified before to jump as all his nakamas had taken off the shoes before because otherwise Zoro was sure that he would have jumped with his put footwear. He don´t liked to have to walk with his wet footwear.

When he finally reached the shore decided to look at what were doing each of their nakamas. It was a momentum involuntary and implied that he was more united to his nakamas of that to the eyes of a stranger might seem him at first sight.

He was not surprised to find Luffy trying to verify the way of being able to eat a strange fruit that seemed to have taken of one of those trees that were in the beach. Of course that he was in search of Usopp's help that was totally surprised by the incredible hardness that had a simple piece of fruit.

On the other hand, he was surprised to see both Chopper and Nami resting on what only could be called armchairs of cloud. From Chopper maybe could be expected, after seeing him before enjoying the fluffy texture of the clouds…but, Nami? Though after the journey that they had to suffer with the knock-up stream anyone would accept a moment of relaxation…and if it is in 'Heaven' with a lot more reasons.

Of course that Zoro totally ignored Sanji that was not stopping walking from side to side bothering according to the Zoro...and surely the girls had the same opinion because a Sanji's excessive overcharge and his oppressive attentions can become unbearable for anyone with nerves.

'_...by the fault of this ero-kukku and his damned flowers...'_

Finally his look ended settling in Robin and with only her vision he could notice as an uncontrollable fire was starting growing in his chest. He had given a step of great importance and in no way he was repenting for having done it. A person was not becoming strong only thanks to a continuous training, if not that was also necessary to do the simplest thing and, at the same moment, complicated of the world.

'_To live the life and to know the world that exists around you.'_

And in these moments and, surely for the rest of his life, he was sure that his world had the name of a woman.

'_Nico Robin.'_

"…?"

A strange cloud that seemed to move in the soil attracted the attention of Zoro. Without think it twice he grabbed it with one hand and pulling it he could see that, what had seemed like a cloud, in reality it was a kind of animal.

'_A kind of fox?'_

"This animal is not very different from those that we have down." Zoro said seemingly to himself.

The fox emitted a soft sound.

"It seems that it likes you, Zoro." Chopper translated to him what the fox said.

Before to turn his attention towards that strange animal Zoro was unable to avoid throw an incredulous look toward his nakama. Looking to the helpless fox a not very pleasant smile appeared in Zoro's face.

"Or maybe it is that it does not want to end up as a cap for the cold days and frozen nights that exist in Grand Line."

As if the fox would have been capable of understanding Zoro's words it began to deny with the head before the astonished look of the kenkaku that could not believe how quickly realized that animal the potential danger in which it seemed to be.

"You will not think to damage this small and defenseless innocent creature, truth, kenshi-san?" Robin's voice arose, for Zoro's surprise, more near of what it would have been normally more common.

It could be that maybe Robin already was not feeling the need to maintain the distances with them ... or on the other hand it could be that it was only with him.

'_Miss the warmth of my body as I do with yours?'_

Zoro was turned to where Robin's voice had arisen and he dedicated to her his most defiant smile.

"While it behaves and it not tries to commit the stupidity to challenge me ... everything it will be fine." The fox again seemed to understand Zoro's words and it agreed hardly he had finished speaking.

Robin was feeling as that smile had set fire to her entrails and the heat was invading all her body. Unconsciously a hand caressed her tummy while her mind was making her see that was not her hand whom was providing these sensations to her.

Zoro raised his other arm and quickly the fox climbed on it and, when he gave up the tail, walked up to his shoulders where it lay down.

"Although seems to me that this one is more of those that joins with the enemies for convenience."

The last part was said with a voice high enough so that it would be heard by Nami, and that she had done with no problems. When she threw to him a harsh look, Zoro was daring her to reply him.

"Oh ... what subtle, Zoro!!" for his surprise Nami smiled to him...a smile that was not auguring anything good for him. "That was about me or ... about Robin?" She asked while was winking an eye to her nakama whom understood what Nami was doing.

'_Was having fun with the poor kenshi-san.'_

It was true. Once again he had talked too much because although Nami had joined the kaizoku-dan of Arlong was also true that Robin joined with every kaizoku-dan who could have served her for her purposes.

'_Another time your mouth loses you__…_(hint not indeed)_ because of it you keep your mouth shut, baka.'_

Before he could say something more, to apologize to Robin because it from Nami was coming with the complete package or, more likely, to add a few more nails in his coffin, the melodious sound of a harp filled the beach where the Mugiwara were.

Of course, the whole world turned its attention to the origin of that beautiful sound...all of them? No. All of them except Zoro that was not averting his eyes of Robin with the hope of that she also were looking at him. He was feeling bad about whether his words could have damaged her, but when, finally, Robin looked at his way, she dedicated to him a warm smile that was saying to him that she had not misinterpreted his words. For Zoro this was a relief.

'_Although...perhaps a punishment coming from her...'_

"What is a heso?" Chopper asked as surprised as the rest of his nakamas by the peculiar greeting of that angelic girl.

Zoro moved his attention from the woman who was possessing him to deal with Chopper because he was thinking that the response was more than clear.

"And you, what kind of isha are you to not know it?" he joked without malice of his small Nakama that was starting protesting. Zoro continued speaking, ignoring the protests. "A heso is ... well, is the navel. What else is going to be?"

When Chopper calmed down with the explanation of Zoro was able to see how he had his sight at Robin's tummy, in her navel. And if this attitude it was strange, much stranger was the smile that had Robin. Since he knew her he never had seen her to smile that way before.

"The better thing is that you have a lot of care with the words that you are going to say when you talk with these people, Chopper." Zoro said finally, breaking his attention from Robin.

Chopper then turned his attention towards Zoro but still having Robin's strange smile etched in his head. Maybe he could ask to Robin later about what meaning it. Meanwhile...

"And it why, Zoro?" Chopper asked with interest.

Zoro's smile was turning out to be familiar to Chopper. It was his smile full with safety and a certain touch of humorous typical of the kenkaku.

In these moments the small fox, of name Suu, jumped of Zoro's shoulders and went towards the girl of Skypiea called Conis.

"Well, it seems that to be saying hello, they say 'heso', right?" Chopper agreed to the question of Zoro totally interested in what he was explaining since he would not want to commit mistakes and to seem a fool before his nakamas. "So go to know that different meanings might have for them completely innocent words for us."

For an instant Zoro thought that Chopper was going to give shouts, as was his custom when something seemed to surprise him, but fortunately, more because he thought that he could annoy Conis if he was doing it, remained silent. But with certain dread.

Conis picked up Suu from the soil and she fastened it securely in a hug that Sanji was beginning to envy. The gesture she made to pick up Suu would have succeeded to give a heart attack to Sanji as anyone with blood in the veins if she had made it giving them the back. Her clothing would have been marked so much that would seem more like a second skin. Blindness butt.

"Then, what can we do?" Asked Chopper all nervous.

Zoro couldn't believe that Chopper was to him to ask for advices. Luckily for both of them Robin was taken pity on of her small nakama to whom Zoro had caught in his absurd machinations.

"The best you can do is to try, simply, to be attentive to the way that they speak, isha-san."

'_Now Robin smiles as usual' Chopper saw._

"And answer them of the same way. She knows that we are outsiders so she will not take it to badly a small linguistic mistake." All the explanation was accompanied with her sweet smile that was captivating to the two nakamas.

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the father of Conis who came driving on one of the boats described in the diary of Norland. One of the same type of the which they managed to rescue of the sunken galleon St. Bliss. The waver, which like that was called the craft, turned out to be too much complicated in order that Luffy could sail with it … though not in order that he do not tried it. The result? To know that the sea of clouds affects in the same way as the blue sea to the holders of the power of the Akuma no mi.

"Neither the money manages to make her so happy." Zoro said suddenly, watching to his nakama.

Robin heard the words that Zoro, apparently, had said to himself. Zoro was watching carefully the progress that Nami was doing with the Waver and to seeing her face, Robin could not agree more with him. The happiness of her face was so open and honest that it seemed almost as if she would found something unique and precious just for her.

'_Liberty.'_

Pagaya, how was calling the father of Conis, invited them to his house so they could eat something, of course Luffy said yes immediately when he hear that could eat the meshi of Heaven. Although not only it was for this reason since he needed to erase the bad taste that left him not being able to navigate the Waver. A word out of place from Luffy towards Nami … and the kick of reply on the part of Sanji indicated the start of the way to the home of their hosts.

"It is very rude to look at someone so fixedly, kenshi-san." Robin said to him suddenly.

Zoro threw her a wicked smile.

"Then go and talk with this zorra for that stops looking at me." He retorted with some hardness.

The tone used by Zoro surprised Robin who, despite of knowing the ways that the kenkaku could become, had never heard him speaking about anybody so abrupt and derogatory. Even with her he had not been so rude.

"I do not think this is the way to talk about someone who invites you to his home barely to have known you, kenshi-san." Robin tried to be as diplomatic as was possible. "Maybe she is inquisitive, since here do not seem to come many persons of the blue sea... ...and the truth is that I can not blame her for being it."

The last part was said with an anxious tone that managed that Zoro laughed for himself. An identical feeling also was affecting him.

"Each thing by its name, and if that animal is a fox I will call it by this name." He has not needed to turn his look to know that Robin was surprised by his words. "Though I believe that you were talking about the mecchen and not about the animal."

Conis was talking, or rather listening without another possibility, with Sanji while they were ascending the stairs that was leading them to his house. What, wearing that short-dress, were a real spectacle and a delight to the sight.

"Every thing with the correct name, onna." Zoro threw her a penetrating look over his shoulder to Robin. "**Jealous**."

Continue in **Chapter 3: Celestial Pleasures**

To here the second chapter that served simply to show that also there is place for the tranquility … though only in this chapter. n_n

What will happen in the next one (this title does not have because to be a clue) only has a name. Can someone say it to me?

I will try to follow my own way across Skypiea. I wait to do it…

Not many reviews what on one hand it facilitates to answer it but that destroy a bit (many T.T) to the writer. Luckily I see that a lot of people are reading the fic what achieves that I do not lose heart completely.

**Wintersprings: **Thank you for reading me (and for understanding it) And the history can give unexpected twists. Already you know: _'Who warns is not a traitor.'_

**Ktomson: **I hope that this calm chapter wasn´t making you yawn a lot because as I said everything has a reason (cross the fingers) and maybe then I will deserve more hits that praises. That is why I accept those that you give me now.

ZoRo or ZXR is my favorite couple and one that seems to me to be credible enough of happening.

The complaints department is ready to receive any message against this slow writer (I punish myself … that sad n.n)

We read ourselves soon … I hope?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bouken no Saigishin**

**Kaizoku-Kari ken Koulogalusha**

**Chapter 3: Celestial Pleasures **

The look of Robin seemed to want to devour him there.

'_You're mine ... and I'm all yours.' _

She knew that she had exposed what she was feeling for him but after what happened in the Going no Merry she was totally sure she does not need to hide before Zoro. Both of them had very clear what they wanted from the other ... In addition, if he wanted to play ... she was not going to be less than him.

"HEEEYY!"

The shout that Zoro screamed suddenly attracted the attention of the whole world and under all that excessive attention he noticed as he was becoming a bit colored to his despite.

'_You will be ...'_

The best thing was to turn the attention aside towards another thing, and as soon as possible he was doing it much better, that was not him. Thankfully being in a new and unknown place in which the immense majority of the things were strange and unfamiliar for them, it turned out to be for him very simple to look for a topic to say.

"...Heeyy… I did not know that the clouds could be cut!" Said Zoro pointing toward what could only be described as a quarry in clouds.

They all returned to their own things while now Zoro had to endure the explanation that Pagaya was giving him about the composition of the clouds and its formation. Finally Robin also joined to the conversation, not after having spent a good moment walking on the stairs in last place to have a good vision of Zoro's ass.

'_Yummy.'_

The speech was turning out to be unbearable and mortally boring until that something was said and Zoro recognized it by past experiences.

'_Kairouseki?' _

Thankfully for Luffy, Chopper and Robin the existing percentage of kairouseki in the composition of the clouds was insufficient in order that it was effective in them. Unless someone was starting to eat clouds … only Luffy was the alluded one but he did not realize it.

It was strange to see Luffy reacting too badly because he could not use the waver in the same way that Nami could use it. Luckily a coup and the promise of meshi were enough to make him forget, if only a momentary, the matter.

While Sanji was helping to Pagaya in the kitchen, Conis was teaching them what it the dials were and the different types that existed. Chopper, Zoro and Robin were attending to her explanations sat in a few comfortable armchairs of cloud, whereas Luffy and Usopp were proving of first hand the dials.

"Oi, Conis, you got something to drink while we wait?" Asked Zoro while Luffy was playing with the dial tone at expenses of Usopp.

"Huh? Of course. Excuse me. Right now I will serve you a very good liquor." Conis always seemed to react very nervous when she was catching by surprise.

Conis's guilty tone did that so Chopper like Robin were taking sides with the girl instead of their nakama. There were times in which Zoro could behave too sharply and directly. Which was not the best way to treat the kindness of a person that you knew just a few minutes ago.

"It has not been nice, Zoro!" Chopper complained.

"I agree with isha-san. You have been very rude, kenshi-san."

Zoro looked at his two nakama before putting his look in Conis who was of backs occupied filling a few glasses with the promised liquor. Once more the perfect position in order that her tight dress was marking that perfect ass that had the girl.

"Come on, I just said if she had something to drink. It is not that I had forced her to serve the drink. Only it was a commentary." Zoro defended himself unwillingly.

But none of his nakama was thinking of the same way. And while all this was happening, Luffy had found a new dial.

"Hey, Conis. What kind this other one is?" asked Luffy examining the shell.

While Conis was returning with the drink, to Zoro and the others was sat taking a tray with the glasses, she threw a glimpse to the dial referred by Luffy. It was a breath dial.

"Is it like the one on the Waver?" Asked Robin this time.

"That's right." Replied Conis with a smile while she was delivering to Zoro the drink that he had requested.

Of course this was the moment chosen by Luffy to press the dial, to which unfortunately he had previously loaded with a few good turns, without look that he was pointing to where Zoro was. The result was quite logical. Zoro finished his drink but not in the traditional way but it fell over him wetting the whole shirt.

The silence was done while could be seen as a vein of Zoro's head it was fluttering with intensity while it was not stopping growing.

"Upps?" It was everything that Luffy as defense could to think.

After assuring Conis of which she did not have any fault in the accident and which all was only fault of the baka of his senchou, which seeing that he had put Conis in problems, for the face of circumstances that she had, at least he had the decency to offer a sincere apology, Zoro asked her to know for where the baths were staying. It is not that he was looking for a kind of miracle but minimum was to dry off the best possible the shirt.

"The bathroom?!" Asked Conis half lost by what happened.

"Yes, to see if it is possible to do something with this wetting." Zoro's look thrown to Luffy missed the goal since his nakama had gone away towards the balcony from where he was watching the progresses of Nami with the waver. That one depressed him again.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Conis's voice seemed to lose the breath when she was becoming nervous. "The third door on the left side in the second hallway of the right going out thereabouts." Conis indicated one of the exits of the lounge.

All of them remained silently when listened to the directions given by Conis. Even Luffy that had returned to the lounge unable to see how much fun it was to be able to sail with the waver.

"Thank you. I will back soon." Announced a calm Zoro that does not take him long time to look at the faces of his nakama. They were not so sure as Zoro seemed to be. "What?!"

Usopp, Chopper Luffy and began to talk between themselves about the possibilities that Zoro could find the bathroom, about he could returned after it was a question for later.

"I do not think that he can find the bath."

"The normal thing is that he is not even to be able to get out of this room."

"And if he does not manage the way back to find nevermore?"

Conis was surprised about the little confidence that they had in the sense of the orientation of the greenhaired, which for her opinion should be treated of an exaggeration so, who might get lost in a house after having given him the correct direction?

"If it is not a great inconvenience I could accompany him." She had thought that it would be the best solution but seeing Zoro's face maybe she had been wrong. "Please, it is the minimal thing that I can do, after all it was my fault."

"Bah, whatever!" Said Zoro going away towards the bath. "And I don't want return to tell you again that the fault was not yours." The look towards Luffy returned to not find adressee.

Robin smiled to herself at the attitude showed by Zoro. If of something she could be sure was that was happening what was happening in the future Zoro was not going to change.

Conis then Conis saw that Zoro was taking the opposite direction to which she had been given him and understood the attitude of his nakama.

'_The poor guy must have no sense of direction.'_

"Please." Conis spoke to him with as much kindness as possible. "Follow me hereabouts."

Luckily for Conis, Zoro was more upset by the laughter that was heard coming from his nakama that for having to change his direction and go after her. Fortunately, thanks to her help he could come to the bath in a record time to treat about him.

Conis opened the door and let him to pass first. The bathroom was possessing a wide space where there was a tub near the window in which a person could stretch completely in it, _'even _two', and a shower in the opposite side of the tub. A cupboard where they had to guard the towels and other toilet-cases of the bath. All that it was not mattering very much for Zoro in these moments because all his attention was at the dials that would help him to solve his little problem.

Conis kindly explained to him which the types of dials were and its functioning. Fortunately Zoro did not do any commentary at the matter. When Conis turned to go out of the bath, and that way to leave him a bit of intimacy, could not be surprised to find a Zoro shirtless.

The truth is that Zoro did not want to lose a lot of time with anything so trivial as a spot of liquor in his shirt and eventually back late from return to the lounge. If that happens there were many possibilities that Luffy had eaten his share of the meshi that were preparing them in the same moments.

The only thing he had to do was to moisten the spot dry and then drying it... at least was what he had thought to do.

"Oh!"

The surprise in Conis's voice returned to Zoro to the present … to her.

Foreign to the face of amazement that she had, Conis could not remove her eyes of the big scar that was crossing Zoro's chest. Never before a similar wound had she seen. Hurt her only to see it. She could not believe how painful that should have been to receive it.

"It should have been a very painful wound." Conis said to him without seems to realize that her fingers were tracing the path of the scar. "It seems to be impossible to believe that you could achieve to go out alive after receiving it."

'…'

"I would lie if I was saying that not."

If Conis's voice was sounding a little forced by the excitation that she was suffering on having touched the naked skin of Zoro's chest, he also seemed to suffer it from the same suffocation in his own voice.

"But always I have thought that what does not kill you, it makes you stronger."

The tender caresses that were giving him those fingers gave step to warm kisses that were giving him her sensual lips for his chest. While Conis was kissing him and her tongue was hardening the nipples, Zoro was sliding his hands to the back of the girl until stop at her so hard ass that he did not hesitate to show it raising the scanty fabric that was calling dress. At this moment Zoro could notice that not only his nipples were hard.

Only he had a few seconds to enjoy those firmly fastened buttocks in his hands before Conis was squating down before him removing those two cheeks from him.

Conis's kisses were descending for Zoro's body, taking her time on having come to his abdominal ones while she was opening him slowly the trousers with the firm intention to liberate all that pressure there contained.

Taking her for the arms Zoro sat her on the wash-basin with great care of do not press any dial at this time because in these moments for him only there was a shell in that he was interested. And it the one that had before his eyes.

Something that anyone could have realized was that with a dress so tight as the one that Conis wore anyone could notice if she wore any underwear.

Conis felt a shudder throughout her body when a couple of fingers caressed her on her privacy that soon, with these attentions, would be so wet as Zoro's shirt was.

Soon was devouring their mouths and their tongues were seeking to dominate of the other. It was wild and precipitates kisses that only were looking for the heat and the desire. Zoro grabbed the dress by the neck with the intent to rip it and get a view of the generous breasts that under it were hiding in order that, to his surprise, the dress fabric to be given to whether enough to lower it from the shoulders up to her waist.

Now it was the time of that were Conis's nipples who were receiving the attentions of the mouth and Zoro's tongue. It was so tasty that he was not thinking to have had something so delicious in his mouth for a long time.

'_Until my mouth the rest of her body can savour it.'_

The moans and the hesitating breathing of the two were mixed in the same way as their bodies were doing... their tongues and their hands. Hands that the greatest possible excitement at the sex of the other one were occupied causing.

When they felt that they were reaching the point without return Conis was grabbed at Zoro's neck while he was raising her taking her by her hot thighs.

Their eyes were fixed at the eyes of the other one reading all the sensations that they were suffering in the same moments. The faster breathing. The runaway beat of their hearts.

Conis's cheeks with a precious reddish shade for the desire that she was feeling. Bitting her lower lip when she felt Zoro's heat approaching to her.

The moan that shouts when she began to be filled by Zoro had to drown it closing her mouth on the collarbone of the kenkaku. Her body was slowly filling more and more of Zoro while pleasures shocks were crossing their bodies.

Zoro's hands rested on Conis's buttocks when, having her well fastened and completely filled, he put her one of the walls and began to ramming her strongly getting her out moans and groans with each new onslaught.

"Harder! Faster!" Conis was begging him with the thread of voice that it was still able to use the words. "Please ... **do not stop!!**"

Zoro's tongue licked her breasts and went up the neck until he returned to have again those moistened lips in his mouth. All her lips were alike of wet.

Conis was using her own muscles to give him the same sensations of which she was being the object. Her eyes turned towards the face of Zoro and there she could see the desire…the excitement...and something else...

Zoro could clearly feel the spasms of pleasure that were crossing the whole Conis's body and he was enjoying to listen the drowned moans that he was provoking her.

"**Aaah!!**...**Aaahh!!**"

'…'

"**Harder...Faster!!!**"

'…'

Conis's look fixes in the person who had before her.

"Are you okay?" Conis asked with clear concern in her voice.

Continue in **Chapter 4: Perdition**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Perdition **

"Are you okay?" Conis asked with clear concern in her voice.

"What?"

Looking around everything seemed strange and somehow it was rather confusing. The place. Sounds. Smells. Sensations. Nothing seemed to be in place... and much less her...

"You have bad face." Again the same tone of concern in this voice.

How could she speak with this tone after being doing it with …?

'_One moment.'_

Watching carefully to Conis could see that something was different. Certainly something was wrong here.

"Oi, Robin. You okay?" Asked Luffy surprised to notice the strange look to was launching his nakama to Conis. "If you like, Chopper could see if you are sick, what do you think?"

The voice of her senchou achieved that she got away her eyes from Conis and focus on the faces of her nakama that were looking at her between curious and confused, before returning to Conis again. This one was still in front of her with the same worried face that she saw when she opened her eyes.

'_Open the eyes?... A nightmare then?'_

The possibility was such that Robin let out the air that did not know that she was holding. She knew that Zoro could not have cheated her of that way. Not after what they had been said and of what they were feeling one for other one. Everything had been a misunderstanding provoked by her feverish imagination.

"I'm fine, senchou-san. Do not worry." Robin smiled to them with her natural unconcern. "Maybe be because of the trip or guess I have more hungry that I thought."

Among Robin's smile and the words of meshi was enough to Luffy also wad remembering that he was to the step from starvation and that already he could not wait much longer to try the succulent plates of Heaven they were preparing between Pagaya and Sanji. According to Usopp what Robin could have was an altitude sickness that was affecting her in the shape of bad dreams, because he already understood that despite appearances... Skypiea was giving something of fear.

Despite the soothing words of Robin, Chopper could not avoid worrying about his nakama because he had seen in her was an improper enough behavior. He did not have any doubt that anything had been the one who provoked it... but if Robin said everything was fine...

To Robin it had not escaped the furtive looks that Chopper was throwing to her in his attempts for find out if really she was so well as was assuring them or if only she was giving them the answer that they were expecting to listen. Seeing that her glass was empty, though she did not remember the moment in which it had happened, Robin decided that the better thing would be to continue acting like always.

"If it is not a great inconvenience I would like to take another glass. It is a delicious drink." Once again her tone of voice was enough to make to see to the others the things according to her own point of view. As it should be.

The opportunity to be helpful, even for something as insignificant, seemed to have given new life to Conis that prepared to offer her quickly the glass that she had been asked her.

"Oh, of course that is not any trouble." Conis assured her politely. "Right now I filled your glass."

A common gesture repeated hundreds of times but that just now provoked something very different to Robin. When Conis gathered Robin's glass there was a slight contact between their hands. Light, yes. But sufficient to provoke that the pacific nature of Robin's eyes had been changed by them to the cold of the steel reflected in them. That look managed to provoke in Conis a sensation of jumpiness that made her move back instinctively as act of survival.

Seeing those feelings reflected in the face of the mecchen, Robin seemed to take sense of her actions and recovered almost at the moment the calm look that she always was showing to the whole world.

Luffy had concentrated on Robin's strange behavior, but the protests of his own stomach were leading it to thinking about the answer that there had given them Robin as the truth.

"Arigatou." Once again the voice of Robin was warm and friendly.

Conis offered one of her best smiles as she departed to fill the glass. "Please, it's my pleasure."

Conis's words managed to puncture Robin in the inside but this time managed not to leave it to see anybody. She could not allowed that the others should see the way in which certain things were affecting her since herself was not even sure how to bring about all this.

It was in this precise moment the chosen for Zoro to do his reappearance and to return from the bath. And without intending, one to one they were remaining looking fixedly at him while he was returning to sit in the same armchair that had occupied before the incident.

"Oi, could you bring another drink for me?" Zoro's question sounded as normal as could be expected. "At the second ..." muttered looking askance at Luffy but nobody seemed to have heard nothing of his words.

Conis had recognized the voice of Zoro and she prepared to serve him a new glass, expecting for this time not to commit any type of accident in which it was returning to involve one of her guests.

"Of course, just now I was going to serve one to your nakama so- Oh!" When Conis turned, for not to be speaking to him of backs since it was a lack of respect that she could not show, she could see that something had changed in Zoro.

The truth was that everyone could see it.

That gesture of surprise brought a shiver to Robin and the whiteness of her face had become so evident that it had to be hidden very quickly not to raise suspicions among those present.

"Zoro...?"

The curiosity of the tone of Usopp's voice attracted Zoro's reticent attention, but before someone of his nakama could say something to him it was his own senchou the one that went forward them.

"You forgot the shirt in the bath, Zoro." He said him laughing.

The look that Zoro threw him was trying to provoke a hole in Luffy's head but being so innocent and unconcerned as he was, he had not even noticed Zoro's intentions. Unlike the others.

"I do not want to talk about it." Dry, simple and direct. Perfect in order that they were catching and left it running the topic.

Staying outside of the events that had Zoro with the others, Robin could not look away from Conis and look how to the girl it seemed impossible not remove her eyes from the naked chest of the kenshi. She needed to hide her right hand so that no one could to see how the knuckles turning white.

"Come on, Zoro." asked him Luffy with this pitiful tone of voice with which he always sought to extract the words to his nakama when they were trying to leave him in the dark on some topic. Here what more he was interested was to be able to separate his mind of thinking about the time that still it was lacking them to be able to eat. Besides that surely the history had a point. "Sure that it is not so bad."

Zoro knew him enough to know that Luffy would not give himself defeated until he was achieving his objective, it was the one that was. And now his objective was this.

'_This way it is how you ended up being a Mugiwara, Zoro.'_

"But first I am going to need that drink." Zoro's look once again fulminating to Luffy. "And this time I prefer drinking it in a habitual way."

On having given her course to be able to act, Robin saw as Conis came to her taking in her hands both glasses. One for her and the other for Zoro. With one of her grateful smiles Robin accepted the offered glass but she could feel as really she wanted to separate Conis of Zoro's side because the vision of these two together, even for something as innocent as to offer a glass to him. Not after having seen them…

'_How you could have done this to me, kenshi-san?'_

Zoro's hand stopped just before taking the glass that Conis was offering him and Robin thought, for an instant, that he had been capable of feeling her feelings against the girl but to whom Zoro threw his look went to what it was doing in these moments Luffy with the intention of avoiding a new incident with his drink. Luffy received that look with an innocent smile as if he had not made anything wrong at all … and, maybe, for him, it had not done it.

Seeing him free of danger Zoro accepted the glass that, before Conis could answer to Zoro's 'arigatou', he had already drunk it in a single shot.

Nothing bad. Quite innocent... but, everyone here thinks this way?

Unfortunately for Robin, she had seen like in the moment in which the glass had given to Zoro their hands, their fingers managed to touch lightly as if it was a chance fact. But she knew the truth. She had seen them as she saw just now. A And if all that was not enough she saw as Conis was remaining opposite to Zoro listening to his experience in the bath and the why of his current state shirtless. She should be been grateful because they were not telling their meeting or, is it what they had decided that it would be their own bouken of Skypiea and that it was not concerning for anybody more except the two involved?

"The first thing I did was try to clarify the spot with a bit of water but when I push the water dial the jet went out for me with too many pressure and I finished for wet all the shirt." Zoro put the glass on the table that was in front of him, going very, very close to Conis's legs for Robin's taste. Even she was thinking about seeing that, once again, there had been a friction between them. "Of course now the problem had worsened and as I could not wear the shirt all damp I looked for the breath dial to fix it. Of course there was one of warm air perfect for the work."

"Totally logical." added Usopp while he was playing with the dial tone.

Leaning against the back of his armchair of clouds Zoro's face did not appear to support that opinion.

"What happened then?" Asked an anxious Luffy to his nakama.

Once begun the history was stupid not to finish it in spite of knowing the reaction that he was going to obtain.

"So that the air went out with so much force that my shirt already must be on its way back to Jaya."

The laughter of the three nakama could be listened in the kitchen as if they were all stuck there. Sanji decided to go out to see if his two angels needed something of him before he was serving the meshi to them. And if this something was to be himself so much better.

"You three should have learned to behave in the presence of two sweet and lovely mecchen and stop riding so much noise and riot." Sanji reproached them entering to the lounge. "I do not have to remind you that we are guests and our duty is to know behave-" it was at the time when he saw Zoro without shirt exposing him to Conis and his own advices went out flying of the room. "¡¡¿¡¡WHAT THE HELL THINK ARE YOU DOING, MARIMO PIECE OF BAKA!!?!! YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN LUFFY, AND NOW THIS IS SAYING A WORLD."

"Oi, oi." Luffy complained to the treatment showed it. "Not that always I was putting the leg in the mouth."

"EXACTLY IT IS WHAT YOU DO!!!!"

Conis could not avoid laughing at the way to behaving of the boys.

Forgetting Luffy for the moment, already then he would have too much of his senchou when he was bringing the meshi, he returned quickly to the main issue. Zoro.

To Robin almost gave her an attack to see as Conis, in an unconscious way?, smoothes the dress to the height where the back loses its name. Everything what she saw were small gestures but of great importance if they were joined by a person with some idea of what was happened between them two.

"I do not want to know what could have happened to you it nor imports the most minimal thing for me. Here the only thing that matters is that these are not ways to behave in the house of a beautiful mecchen as Conis-chwan that nicely invited us to eat her delights."

'_Sure she likes to be eaten.'_ Robin thought to herself in a not very nice way.

"And if what you want is to eat the first that you will do is that this marimo is going to cover him. Nobody wants to see you half naked, baka." Sanji said flatly. "We will end up by losing the appetite."

To the threat of not being able to eat Luffy reacted with the speed with which it was expected of a real senchou, the bad thing was that he was doing it because it was meshi. But a beginning is a beginning.

"Zoro go to Merry and put on a new shirt. It is an order." The seriousness of Luffy's voice left speechless everyone present.

Zoro was cured of fright and now the last thing he wanted was to discuss and then fight with Sanji. By standing Zoro went towards the exit. Yeah, towards the correct exit.

"I back right now." Zoro announced unconcernedly.

"Hurry." Luffy it was urging him while the same thought it was going through the heads of Usopp, Chopper and Sanji.

'_Already we do not see him at least until tomorrow.'_

"The best thing would be that someone was accompanying him..." Sanji said before looking at Luffy. "... if we want to eat as soon as possible."

As expected Luffy reacted following the advice or warning that would help to the meshi was served as soon as possible.

"As your senchou I order that one of you should accompany Zoro."

Before someone of them could answer him they were intercepted by the look that Zoro threw them and that it threw them backward in their intentions, both to Chopper and to Usopp. With Sanji was not necessary because even died would be going to accompany him when he had a new mecchen to shot. But when he had achieved his goal to be able to go away without a carbine…

"If it is not an inconvenience I could accompany him." Conis's shy voice broke that silence created by Zoro's killer look.

Of course that idea was not doing any grace to Sanji the fact that a beautiful and charming girl like Conis was to accompanying, alone, to a half naked Zoro.

"Well, we must take in mind that already she has experience guiding Zoro." Usopp said, managing to extract a new lethal look to Zoro but this time being he the only one in receiving it.

Thankfully for some, and unfortunately for other, Robin intervened.

"It is not necessary anyway because I had to return to the Merry too." Robin's voice was sounding like always but it was the previous look that she threw to Conis what attracted Chopper's attention.

"This is a nightmare." Zoro said while he was standing. "Whatever, I do not care what you do."

With these words Zoro left the room.

"Oh, my dear Robin-chwan!! What a way to sacrifice herself for her nakama! I will be counting the seconds in which the cruel Destiny should keep you removed from my side." He could not be done to the idea of losing one of his mecchen. "I keep your part of meshi like I will with Nami-swan."

Robin left his glass on the table on the opposite Conis for a few seconds before eternal turn to the exit.

"Arigatou, kukku-san. Now we return." She said goodbye over her shoulder. And this time her nakama could believe those words.

Luffy and the others saw Robin left the room and took the opposite direction to the chosen by Zoro. Only they needed to wait for a couple of seconds to see him to appear after the way thought by Robin, but not before throwing them a look of warning from the threshold without stopping his step. But what had tried to be an advice in order that they were not laughing was exactly the detonator of their laugh.

Despite of being getting down the stairs towards Angel's Beach he continued being able to listened the laughs of those who he still had the nerve to call nakama. While he was cursing for the low he saw that Robin, a few meters in front of him, had detained and seeming to be waiting for him.

On having come up to where she was, Zoro turned towards the house and could see that from where they were in these moments already they could not see it and, in the same way, neither from the house they could see them.

Zoro was smiling at the intelligence of that onna. Not only she had managed to find a credible excuse to be able to accompany him to the Merry, where they could be alone, but also she knew the exact point in the stairs from where already they could allow controlling.

"Mmmmm … seems to me that someone has something in mind that I like."

The sound of the slap resounded with so much force that the echo should have come up to the very same Blue Sea.

Continue in **Chapter 5: Do you love me?**

______________________________________________________________________

A good span of time from the previous chapter but here the following one is. Already you see first a bit of sugar and now a bit of pain … it is difficult to imagine Robin giving a sonorous slap, a one of those who leave the mark of her hand on the cheek of the poor recipient, in this case Zoro? You can see as everything can get worse ... Zoro's situation ... my english ; DD

My reviewners:

**Ktomson**: And my own excuses for being late in bringing this chapter. It is true what is said of that a woman knows what she likes.; D

Surprise? Well, I suppose that a bit if it has been, though I hope that Robin's last action it was not so much. Even she might have remained short.

You write and I read. You read and I write. ^^

**Wintersprings**: Here a clear example of which any action carries a reaction … but if it must be of equal intensity but of opposite sense, still was not he ended for Zoro?

**Spriterx**: Thanks for leaving yourself to fall down hereabouts. I hope that you have fed the wait with other interesting fics that exist hereabouts. ^^

I guess you could say that even in Heaven there is a place for the thorns.

Greetings and some late, but heartfelt, Congratulations for this New Year.


End file.
